Downward Spiral
by Bunnie
Summary: The descent into madness can be a pleasent one.
1. Out this late?

It had been a long day at the office, too long. All the petite blond wanted was a hot bath and lots of rest. As she trudged down the corridors of the Rory, Torrance & Associates she wondered what she was still doing there at 1:30 am. Her once tight pin-striped skirt suit was crumpled from sitting so many hours in a desk. The black heels she loved so much induced so much pain she was ready to let the jackals she loving called cats maul them. She had no real business there- not until September- and even then she was only assisting the main council. She hated doing favors; Rei Hino owed her big.

Riding the elevator to the first floor she halfway fell asleep until the familiar "ding" awoke her. She waved goodbye to the security guard and walked herself to her sleek silver Infiniti G-35. The ride home was just as miserable- red lights were a curse designed to put her to sleep before she found the comfort of her bed.

The quiet apartment building brought her glee- she was sooo close to reaching her apartment door now- so close to a hot bath...

"It's really late Serena- shouldn't you already be in bed?"

"Andrew what are you doing waiting outside my door?"

The tall, blond, model look-alike was sitting in front of her much treasured door not looking like he was gonna budge. His jeans looked just a little crumpled from sitting, but the green shirt he wore really brought out the nice color of his eyes.

"Well now Usa, that's not a nice way of greeting an old friend?"

"Drew, I'm tired I've had a long day- and I really want to get inside. My feet are killing me, I need to get out of this suit and bathe so I can sleep! And quit calling me Usa- I was eight the last time I was referred to as a rabbit."

"Now, now behave yourself or I'll call your mom first thing in the morning...And where pray tell are you're trademark buns? Didn't you once say they were a "part" of you and nobody could change that?"

"Andrew, I'm tired- look if you want sleep on the couch, fine- we'll talk in the morning- I'll call it a sick day or something and spend the day catching up with you- just let me get inside!"

"Always were such a sweet girl Usa."

"Yeah, yeah move a bit so I can get to the front of my door."

As she searched for her keys in her purse she wondered if her home was clean enough to let anyone even come in.

_...Were the dishes even washed...what if I left personal clothes on the bathroom floor...man this is gonna be a long night..._

"Drew c'mon in- I'm sure the place is a wreck and guess what I'm not in the mood to clean- so deal with it."

"Sure thing Usa."

Her apartment screamed 'girl'. The white accents and pink curtains looked a bit dated but hey- what did she care- she hardly had time to notice it. Sure sometimes she'd prefer it to have a sophisticated air but there was only so much you could do when you spent 85 hours a week in an office. Not to mention who was gonna see her precious flat? Ha! She couldn't remember the last time she had a date- work kept her sooo busy.

The living room was littered with magazines, and case papers and random candy wrappers. This is what Serena lovingly called home.

The lanky blond followed Serena in- his green eyes took in everything. Eyeing Serena he giggled- as much as she thought she'd change she was still the same eight year-old next door. She never could keep her room clean, much less an apartment.

"Drew make yourself at home- just don't make it a permanent one."

"Please Usa, I've got a nice home just outside of NYC. You want anything before you go to sleep? Maybe something along the lines of food...?"

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll settle for breakfast tomorrow morning and a steaming bath now."

"M'kay Usa. Goodnight and remember big, strong Andrew is here to chase away those bad dreams of yours."

"Yeah, yeah goodnight to you too."

As she peeled away her grey jacket, Serena turned the hot water on and let it run so the tub would fill. The rest of her clothes came away just as the tub finished filling. Lowering her tired body into the tub immediately relaxed her stiff muscles. For too many hours she was nailed to a chair- sure it's what she had wanted, but now at twenty-eight she was beginning to doubt herself.

She hadn't dated since high school, and even then her relationships didn't last more than a week or two. She didn't have time to work on a relationship- she barely had time for herself. Her fears of becoming of a lonely spinster were mounting as each day passed by. She remembered being fifteen and telling her friends that by 25 she'd surely be married and by 26 she'd hope to have a little boy running around her house. She sighed with contempt. Was it so much to ask for? And sure she wasn't as social as the rest of her friends- all but Mina and Ami had found their special someone. Even Haruka managed to find someone, which often put a damper on things. Serena had figured that if by 35 she hadn't married she might concede to go on a date with Haruka. Oddly enough Haruka ended up with someone before she had her chance with her; so much for back-up plans.

Serena chastised herself quietly, "There's no way Cupid just skipped out on me and went straight to my friends. Sure Lady Luck never really smiles down upon me- but Cupid...maybe he was different, at least I pray he is."

"Usa are you done...? I kinda have to go!"

She had forgotten that he was so whinny- but she loved her Drew. With no big brothers of her own, she took to Andrew like a kid sister. "I'm going Andrew- I'll be out in 5."

She pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel as she drained the water in the tub. Her golden hair streamed down until it hit the middle of her back. Opening the door she saw Andrew jumping up and down.

"Finally," muttered the fastidious blond. He raced in and slammed her bathroom door shut with an audible thud.

"Don't forget to put the seat back down Andrew!" Laughingly she grabbed some spare sheets and a blanket and left them in the living room for the tall blond.

She then trudged into her room put on a pair of boxers and a pink tank. Grabbing what was left of the case file she agreed to 'help' with, she quickly edited it, and went about adding or taking away new arguments. At 4 am she decided that enough was enough, she threw everything on her mahogany nightstand, and turned the lamp off, promptly falling asleep.

Setting an alarm, the blond in the living room decided that he too needed his beauty rest if indeed he was going to divulge the reason of his presence. With a half hazard movement he threw off his clothes grabbed the sheets Serena had left and promptly fell asleep on the couch..


	2. That Skank

Hey you guy's I didn't introduce myself on the first chapter…sorry! I hope you like it though-this is my first serious attempt at fan fiction…before I forget (like I did last chapter) Sailor Moon isn't mine. I wish it were I know you do too…but I do claim rights to this story/plot…it's mine! Oh and I'm looking for an editor…any takers?

Awoken by the wonderful aroma of coffee, Serena blinked at the bright sunlight pouring out of her thin curtains. Pulling the switch down before the alarm rang it's shrill voice, Serena crawled out of her warm covers. Searching for her cell phone on the nightstand, she managed to drop a pair of earrings. Muttering she picked up her pearl studs and coincidently found her phone not too far away.

Covered in paper and various types of pens, it wasn't hard to see how she had so much trouble finding things on her misused nightstand. Sorting through the sheets, and placing like with like in manila folders she quickly righted everything before depositing it in her black brief case and making the arduous effort to call Rei's secretary. Coughing into the phone and declaring that she in deed could not show up to work- but would take 'the effort' to go drop off her brief to the ADA sometime during the day she apologetically stated that she "would have come into the office but the flu strikes at…err...random." She hung up her cell phone and walked into the living room. Andrew was sitting on a bar stool sipping his coffee delicately.

"By breakfast I meant more than coffee." Her dry comment earned her a hearty laugh from Andrew.

"Usa I just wanted you to have a choice in the matter. So what does the princess want?"

"Hmmm I think I want French toast, and eggs, and bacon, annnnnd hash browns. Please."

"Same old Usa, you sure you can still finish a huge breakfast like that? By the looks of it you haven't been eating at all."

"I'm eating perfectly well _Daddy._ Now get to cookin' kitchen boy!"

Serena tapped her nails on the kitchen counter, it was only nine; still she couldn't have stayed in bed any longer if she wanted to. She had to go over the brief before she handed it to ADA Darien Shields. Why Rei would willingly work with the arrogant prick was beyond her.

"Usa…hello…hey…! What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…."

"Uh huh, I totally believe that."

Quickly diverting attention from her petty thoughts she questioned her green-eyed friend, "So Drew, you ready to tell me why you came over here?"

"Oh um…look breakfast is almost done!"

The tall blond quickly finished with the eggs he had in the pan and placed them along side the French toast. "I only need to do the hash browns. So don't start just yet."

"I didn't ask about breakfast Drew. So what happened with Reika? You wouldn't be here if things were hunky dory. Hell, you'd still be asleep in your home."

Handing her a plate he simply stated, "finish breakfast, we'll take a walk in the park and I'll explain everything, promise."

"Fine." mumbled the displeased blond. "Drew, aren't you eating too?"

"Uh uh, I'm not hungry- enjoy hon."

The silence was grating on the usually happy talkative blonds. Serena finished her breakfast as quickly as she possibly could. The situation sounded more serious then she had first imagined. "Drew I'm going to go change, I can't possibly walk around in black boxers and a pink tank all day." She quickly shoved her dishes into the dishwasher and ran to her room.

Knowing she'd have to see people aside from her dearest Drew she choose something semi casual; a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a button-up short sleeved shirt. Paired with a pair of black flats, she was comfortable and cute. Pulling her hair into a sleek pony tail, she then carefully applied black eyeliner, added a bit of sparkly beige eye shadow, and then dabbed on some gloss.

"All done Drew, and it didn't even take me 30 minutes!"

"We're just going for a walk Usa, no need to get dolled up for little old me."

"This isn't just for you. I have other people to see today too."

"But you said today was for me."

"And for the most part, it is. But I have several things I have to turn in to the ADA assigned to this case. Trust me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

"An ADA...but isn't he a prosecutor for the state? Aren't you a defense lawyer…?"

"Yes dear one. I'm doing this as a favor to a friend. You remember Rei Hino; she volunteered to 'help'. The hussy asked me to do some of her dirty work while she 'plays' with her new boy toy. Technically I'm on vacation- I have three months to do what I want, and I'm stuck doing a favor for Rei. But never mind that, let's walk and talk."

It was a bright New York day. Blue skies and chirpy birds ; it was too happy for what seemed like a dire moment in Drew's life. Quietly nudging him with her briefcase, Serena looked expectantly at Drew. Pretending not to understand the petite blond, Andrew continued his walk in silence. His tall figure along side hers was almost comical. A lean figure, the green-eyed man looked anything but common. Displaying a casual air with his low slung jeans and his blue polo he came across like a model. Oddly enough with his perfect bone structure he was neither a model nor an actor. In fact Andrew was the head chef at a high profile restaurant in NYC, but with his looks he could have fooled anyone.

The sidewalk was brimming with people at 9:30am, making it difficult to walk side by side. Grabbing a hold of his hand with her tiny one made Andrew laugh outright. She was always going to be that little girl he'd known all his life. Tugging at his hand he finally gave into her pleading eyes.

"I know you want to know what's bothering me Usa, but the park is only a couple of blocks away. Can you wait that long?"

Grudgingly the blue-eyed girl mumbled something resembling "Sure."

"I'm glad."

The rest of the way was filled with silence.

The park was quaint; with a small pond, old gnarled trees, and random benches, to let visitors admire the tiny ducks floating on the still water. The lush grass was bright green and sprinkled with the last of the summer flowers, unfortunately they were covered in dew making it a pain to walk through. Picking the closet bench to the water the two blonds finally sat down. Unlike the streets that were bustling with people the park was quiet. A weekday was the perfect day to visit the park; children were at school and their mothers at work, it was ideal.

Breaking the silence that had settled over both of them, Serena turned to her long time friend and sighed. "The longer you keep quiet the more impatient I become."

Dishing out a sigh of his own, his green eyes found her before he stated talking. "Well Reika and I have been having problems. I'm doing the best I can, but lately she's never home, which frankly makes no sense. She doesn't have a job, she hasn't for awhile, so it's not that. When I try to talk to her, she blows me off- apparently I'm being too pushy. So yesterday my shift ended early, I decided I would make it up to her- whatever I did wrong, I was going to apologize for. I stopped by a local flower shop, got her some narcissists, she loves them, and then I bought stuff for dinner. I didn't expect her to be home, she never is at that time, I didn't even bother calling out her name, I just went straight to the kitchen. I started to take stuff out of the refrigerator, heat things you know, cooking stuff.

Well before I knew it I heard noises upstairs. I freaked, thinking burglars had come in. Knowing better than to investigate on my own, I called the cops. I waited for them outside the house, we crept upstairs. Their guns drawn they burst through my bedroom, there while I stared in disbelief, was Reika with some random guy. The cops didn't know what to say, should they comfort me and leave quietly…or laugh at me… I saved them the effort. I laughed like a maniac. They tried to scramble around and find their clothes, she kept apologizing 'I didn't mean to…it just happened…you know I love you…right?' I grabbed an overnight bag filled it with what I could and left.

I drove around for the better part of the night, until I decided that you my dear girl, would be the ideal company I needed. I mean I just got humiliated; Precinct 8 is laughing their asses off at me. My girlfriend is a whore, she still has a key to my house, and frankly I think I lost my heart in that bedroom, watching her struggling to regain some form of modesty. Who better than 'serene' Serena to talk to? I don't think I'm mad, just dejected. I needed someone's anger, and yours seemed like the ideal. You my dear are a living reminder of who I used to be, and had this happened a couple of years ago, you know me leaving wouldn't have been the end of it. Usa I'm just so tired now…Maybe I can center myself again…I hope you don't mind me crashing at your place. It's only until I change the locks at my house and until she gets all of her stuff out…is that ok?"

Hugging him as tightly as she could she looked up at him and distanced herself before punching him. The hard thwack that resounded off of his arm stunned him.

"Of course you can stay! I can't believe you let me be all bitchy yesterday when I found you in front of my door! We could have talked until the wee hours of the morning about this. Chocolate and ice cream would have been appropriate!

Andrew, quit putting yourself last! That skank totally didn't deserve you. Look I'll make sure she's gone before you go back. If you want I can go over there with a friend and pack all of her things up and leave them at the front of the house. I'll call her and tell her she has until the next morning to pick it up or the garbage man will totally own a bunch of new things! I can't believe her!! Reika better hope she doesn't see me, because I'll kick her ass the second I do!" Her flushed face showed a mixture of emotions, heartbreak for her friend, anger at the bitch that caused this mess, and remorse at her behavior the day prior.

"We should plan this a little later, but I think for the most part I'll let you do what you want. Lets go get some ice cream though, I feel like wallowing in self pity at the moment."

"Sure." Her response was exactly what he had anticipated, he was glad he had come to Serena.

The story is progressing slower then I initially anticipated. Darien still hasn't been introduced…so sorry but I promise he'll make an appearance soon! R&R! Please?! I'll try to answer questions or comments every time I update…Hit me up when you want my e-mail is actressshiva or send me a PM here…does FF. net even do PM's…regardless it's easier if you just _leave _a review then none of us have to be confused….yay!!!

XOXO,

Bunnie


	3. In Your Dreams

So my e-mail never pops up on my chapters, which bothers me, but whatever. I'd like to thank Fireblossom for the awesome reviews she leaves me at every chapter, technicolouredeyes , Anne Heartwood, and Gezi Thanks! Oh and all you who put me on you're Alert List! Still on the search for an editor; if you're interested hit me up. **Disclaimer:** I know it's hard to believe…Sailor Moon isn't mine. On that note…I don't own any of the liquors mentioned here either…if I did, I might just have enough to buy Sailor Moon…sigh

* * *

By three o' clock Serena and Andrew both had already had two ice cream cones, and a sundae or two. At long last their binge ended at a local coffee shop where they downed a cup of black coffee to "balance out" all of the sugar they'd consumed.

"Drew, here are my keys. Make yourself comfortable in my apartment. I have to go turn this brief in. I shouldn't take too long, but if I do, the fridge is full…but you won't like my taste in alcohol. Smirnoff's and 'Hard' Lemonade don't seem like the manliest drinks available to you…"

"Don't worry about it Usa, after our sugar spree I don't feel much like eating or drinking. I will take those keys and catch a cab. If you need something go ahead and call me. "

"Will do Drew!"

Leaving a couple of bills to cover their tab, the two blondes walked to the outside where they both waited for a cab. The silence this time around wasn't heavy or lingering, it was a tell tale sign that everything was right back to the way it should have been between them.

The ride to the office of Mr. Shields was quiet. Thankfully she had crept into one of the few cabs who had a capable driver. The man exchanged formalities with her and then kept quiet, something she was grateful for, too many were the times the poor girl entered a cab only to be told "what a pretty lady" she was.

The busy office was streaming with people. In and out, they scurried about the building in such a way Serena was comforted by the thought that she worked at a private firm. Although it occasionally got hectic it never looked like _this_ place.

The receptionist was a brunette with dark beady eyes. Dressed in a tiny black skirt suit, it was a miracle she was able to do anything without flashing her co-workers. Maybe that was her intention; regardless she made sure to keep Serena waiting even before she managed to question if ADA Shields was even present at the moment.

"Miss. Miss…I've been trying to see Mr. Shields for a while now."

"Yes, so it seems." drawled the annoyed voice of said receptionist.

"I've been waiting out here about an hour. I need to deliver this to you're boss."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need one."

"Of course you do. Now if that's all I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The lazy voice continued, ignoring the red that seemed to be seeping into the blonds face, "Mr. Shields is a very busy man, he doesn't have time for _people like you_."

"Really? Watch him run out in a heartbeat." Bypassing the hussy in front of her, the small blond raced to the door labeled 'Shields' and commenced pounding on the wooden door. Turning her face to see the look on the shocked receptionist face, she failed to notice when the door opened. Before she realized what happened, her hand was trapped in a much larger one.

Squeaking her astonishment, the tiny women blushed at her bizarre situation. Somehow she always managed to put herself in rather odd circumstances.

"I tried to stop her Mr. Shields. She said she had some _important _business she had to discuss with you. The _lady_ didn't have an appointment, so I kindly asked her to leave."

"First of all I'd appreciate if that woman would refrain from her sarcastic remarks. Really I'm not the one showing half the world my ass, and on top of that, it would be super if she stopped lying about being _kind_. I was told that YOU didn't have time for _people like me._ I'll keep that in mind when I run through another one of you're damn briefs."

"Serena lets not discuss this in public." His velvet like voice enveloped her and kept her quiet for the time being. The once noisy office had died down to see the confrontation between the two women, at his words the employees of the building resumed their busy lives. "Anne, we'll discuss this later."

"Yes, Mr. Shields."

Closing the door behind them with an audible thud he turned to her. His azure eyes were piercing, and his perfect lips were only inches above hers. "Why is it that you insist on embarrassing me?"

With a glance of her own she decided to play the victim. "Darien, I wouldn't have had to cause a scene if you picked your receptionist on intellect rather than looks. She was utterly rude, I wasn't about to be shown up by her in a public place!" The blush she had acquired moments ago abated as the proximity between them grew. His tall stature always made her look up, another thing she hated about the perfect man in front of her.

Running his hand through his ebony hair he let out a quiet sigh. Turning his eyes on her once again, he pressed her up against the wall. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." His warm breath sent tingles up her spine. Still angry that she had to have a fighting match with a receptionist to see his sardonic face, she tried pushing him away. Infinitely shorter than him, this really did nothing to remedy the situation. His hands gently ran up her sides as he whispered into her ear "If you want me that bad Serena, all you had to do was tell me."

"In you're dreams Shields. Let's get down to business. If you would kindly remove yourself from me and sit on a chair like a polite gentleman, we can proceed with what was supposed to be a short meeting."

His chiseled featured didn't so match as twitch with humor as he pulled away from the lovely blond. "Fine. My work day ends shortly so I'd appreciate it if you proceeded with this _short_ meeting."

Looking for her black briefcase around her she remembered she'd left it outside, next to the chair she sat in for the better part of an hour. "Give me a second." The blush crept back up as she exited his office, the stellar performance she'd given as a competent attorney crashed as she remembered what a ditz she was. The righteous sentence she'd mentioned while his lithe form covered hers seemed silly when she wasn't prepared.

Turning her head as she neared the floozy that was the receptionist she reached for her briefcase and darted back into the dimly lit office.

"Here. I've gone through it like eight times. I highlighted you're faulty arguments, and what would defiantly be motions to dismiss you're case. I've taken the liberty to rewrite and include arguments that are not very likely to be refuted by a defense attorney. Whether you take my considerations to heart is you're problem if you have any questions fell free to contact Rei. She should be back in her office by Monday. Before you open you're mouth to protest, I realize you're case goes to trial the Wednesday after, but I'm no longer a part of this case. I guess if it's something vitally important you have until today to go over it and call me. Midnight Shields, and no later, because if I see you're name on either my cell or my Caller ID on my house phone, I won't pick up. Hell I'll turn off my answering machine so you don't even get to hear my beautiful voice.

I'm hoping this was brief enough for you, because I have people to see, people who don't have infuriating secretaries to deal with. So if you'll excuse me, I'll see myself out."

Without a backwards glance she plopped the files onto Darien's desk and gathered the rest of her belongings, quickly shoving back the chair she presently occupied, Serena flounced her way out of Darien's office.

* * *

So I'm ending it here. It's only half of the original chapter, but I didn't have time to edit the other half. It shouldn't take too long for me to update, but you never know with school. Still R&R it makes me feel loved!

-Bunnie


	4. Part 2: Ms not Miss!

Here's the other half. Enjoy. Oh and thanks again to everyone who reviewed/PM'd me!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine; and neither are the other famous things mentioned in the story (The Giants, name brands etc.).

* * *

Trying to hail a cab, Serena stood on the curb patiently waiting for a yellow streak to stop and take her back home. The sky was beginning to darken with the sun sinking behind a bank of clouds. The morning that had started out so bright looked to be turning into what seemed to be the initial stages of a rainy night.

Finally managing to nab one of the rushing vehicles, the blond ducked inside. Lady Luck was indeed smiling upon her; yet again she acquired a quiet driver. The ride didn't last long, and before she realized it she was in front of her apartment.

The elevator brought her to her floor, and the quiet corridor was a respite from the busy office that she had left. Reaching her door she opened it quietly. Vegged out in front of the TV was Andrew. Sitting in a pair of grey sweats and an old Giants t-shirt, he looked utterly jaded.

"Hey glad to see you're not crying at least."

"Please Usa, men don't cry."

"Of course not, sweetheart. I'm going to go change. While I find my comfy clothes, decide on take out."

"Why don't I cook?"

"You're on a break from everything while you're at my place; that includes cooking. So if you'll excuse me, dear one, I need something I can unwind in."

Digging through a mountain of clothes, Serena settled on a pair of shorts and an old Sailor V tee. Returning to her living room she got a laugh from Andrew.

"You still have that old thing? I figured you'd have tossed it out eventually. That live action movie came out when you were still like a freshman in high school." Unable to stop, he continued laughing until the small one next to him brought up a hero of his.

"Yeah? Well I know for a fact that you still have that old Tuxedo Mask doll."

"It's not a doll, it's a figurine, AND it's a collectible."

"Whatever. So did you come up with an idea for take out?" Brushing aside the bag of chips that lay next to Andrew she settled herself to his right. The pink that had settled on his face after his laughing fit seemed to fade as he sobered up.

"Umm, I was thinking maybe some Thai?"

"Sounds delicious, do you want to order, or do you want me too? I've got the number on speed dial. You'd be surprised at how well the guys at Thai Bungalow know me."

"That's a little sad Usa."

"Yeah well…" The buzzing sound in her purse made her jump a bit. Give me a sec Drew." Shoveling around the contents of her handbag she found the elusive pink phone.

The name flashing in front of her screen made her groan in agitation.

"Hello Darien. Did you need something?"

The voice on the other end of the line laughed quietly. "I need plenty, but I called you for business related purposes."

"Do you talk to everyone like that?" Standing up and pacing towards her kitchen, she shot Andrew a smile, and turned away. "Frankly Shields, you're starting to get on my nerves."

Sighing was clearly heard on the other end of the phone, "Darling, I'm trying to be civil. Now on page eight of my brief you've highlighted half the argument. This is crucial to this case; I need to know you're reasoning before I can change anything."

"I left the changes that needed to be done on the brief I typed."

"I don't want the changes Serena; I want to know the reasoning behind them. Part of the argument is centered on one of the crucial witnesses. If I disregard it, I lose the evidence that would surely put away this, _person_. It would be easier for me to rephrase or only drop part of it to make sure the integrity of my line of reasoning is maintained."

"Aside from this page, is that all you have questions on?"

"Well this is as far as I've gotten."

The surprise was audible in her voice as she whispered into the phone, "What? You're brief is forty-two pages!"

"Lucky for me it's only 6ish. I have at least another six hours to figure things out, right Miss Tsukino?"

"It's Ms. Tsukino, to you." With a disgruntled sigh she whispered furiously into her phone, "Do me a favor first, go through as much as you possibly can without me. I have a prior engagement with a friend, and right after I'll meet up with you."

From the living room came a bellow in Serena's general direction. The impatient blond in the living room was hungry after all. "Usa, I'm going to go ahead and order! Anything you really wanted?"

"Umm give me number thirty-two, the Tiger's Cry! Thanks you Andrew! Sorry about not ordering!" Placing the phone back to her ear she apologized for the delay.

"I understand. You have more to life then work I guess. Still I just didn't know it involved a guy."

"He's just a friend, but that's beside the point. I'll call you after dinner ok?"

"That's fine. Then I'll see you in a bit _Ms. Tsukino_."

Hanging up the phone she trudged back towards Andrew. Sitting up he observed her carefully. "I know I'm not the best looking one out of the bunch, but dinner with me isn't that bad."

Giggling at his comment she pouted, "Drew, after dinner I have to meet with the other attorney. I can't get out of it, his case goes to trial in a couple of days, but Rei and I agreed she wouldn't be bothered until tomorrow. I'm so sorry." Looking a little guilty she gazed up at him in hopes that he would understand.

Smiling gently he hugged his remorseful friend. "I know you have a life, its ok. I know you're trying you're best, and I appreciate it. Not to mention, if you're not here I can totally steal the bed while you're gone and then you'll be relegated to the couch."

"Thanks Drew, buy you're dreaming if you think you can steal my bed."

"We'll see if you can get roll me off the bed tonight." Releasing her from his bear hug he promptly sank back into her lovely coach. Trying to gather random magazines and papers off her table she tried to clear enough space for the Thai that would be arriving soon. Suddenly standing up straight she mentally kicked herself for not bringing this up sooner.

"I was cleaning and reminded of the fact, that neither one of us has been to your house. When do you want me to go to you're house and start the cleaning process, or do you want to start on that?"

"I'm a coward and would defiantly prefer if you did it. Whenever you have time Usa just head over there please. Let me just find my keys, and I'll hand you the one for the front door."

Searching through a duffel bag jammed with clothes and other "manly" items, Andrew pulled out a key ring. Four lone keys daggled next to what looked like an angry teddy bear.

"Tell me Drew, how old did you turn this past year?"

"Why?"

"Usually your age isn't an issue, but that's Kon from Bleach, and he's daggling right next to your house key."

"Oh that… umm well it was a gift. Yes! That's what it was. Though Usa, I should point out that you know exactly who this is. Why is a grown woman still watching Bleach?"

"Don't turn this around on me! You know what; let's just drop this conversation before we both get embarrassed."

With a smug face Andrew turned to the short flaxen haired girl next to him, "I have nothing to be embarrassed about, this _was _a gift." As fate decided, after Drew uttered those words the door bell rang.

Outside the door stood a young man who greeted them with small box filled with delicious cartons of food. "You're lucky Drew," she shouted over her shoulder. Grabbing her wallet from the coffee table she rushed over, paid the young man and reached for the treasure that was Thai Bungalow food. Sorting out cartons on the kitchen counter she was sorry the night wouldn't end there, instead she had to be meet with _him_.

* * *

I'm cutting it off there. Sorry. You get the backstory to the whole Darien/Serena thing next chapter. I would have included this with the other half of the chapter I just hadn't finished editing it until this morning. I'm limited on time- college takes it's toll on you. Though I'm happy to be doing this...even though I should be taking an online test at the moment...but whatever!

R&R

Bunnie


	5. 3 Years is a Long Time

It's been forever sorry! I'm sure this doesn't make up for it either. I promise to take out another chapter two weeks from now to make up! As usual, Sailor Moon and anything else copy written doesn't belong to me- it belongs to their respective owners. I'm sure y'all knew that though…

* * *

The tinkling noise her phone was emitting grabbed her attention. The caller ID assured her, that yes, it was Darien.

"Hello Mr. Shields."

"Cut the formalities Serena."

"I'd prefer if you referred to me as Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Shields."

"Where do you want to meet? My apartment is certainly a quiet place we can work in."

"The only time you'll see me in your apartment is in your dreams."

"Fine, the coffee shop on 77th is open till all hours of the night."

"Comforting, I'll be there by 7:30 pm." Shutting her phone in less then a millisecond, she called out to the blond one in the living room.

"I'll be gone for awhile; if you need something my phone is on."

Pulling up a pair of jeans she found in her room, she continued marshalling instructions to the tall man. "Mina might stop by. Do you remember her Drew? Anyway, she's going to want the bag on the couch-she's going out tonight and 'can't find one that matches.'"

Tripping on a pair of heels she hopped around her bedroom in pain. Looking for a decent top she decided to try her luck in her forgotten closet. Pulling a v-necked tank and a grey vest she grinned to herself; even if half her wardrobe lingered on her floor she still had enough to compose a proper ensemble.

Dropping to the floor and searching for her elusive flats she came face to face with her cats. For two days they had hidden away in her bedroom, presumably afraid of the tall man in the living room. The black one meowed in her general direction; the white one maintained his sleeping position. Thankful for the self serving bowls she bought, keeping them fed wasn't a problem. Shoving Luna, the black cat, revealed the grey flats she'd been laying on.

"At least it wasn't Artemis, he'd have left white fur everywhere, and then I'd have to lint roll that too," she whispered to Luna.

Hoisting herself up she managed to clear enough space to get within reach of her mirror. With no time to spare, she pulled up her flaxen hair and dabbed on gloss, deciding to skip out on the rest of her beauty regimen. Slipping on her shoes as she ran towards the kitchen, she called out to her friend, "I'm leaving now! Emergency numbers are umm...err...I can't find them but they're in the kitchen."

"Don't worry Usa, I'm not twelve."

"And don't forget..."

"...about Mina. I got it."

"Thanks Drew!' Rushing out into the corridor, she turned when she heard him laughing. Stepping out into the brightly lit hall was her fair-haired companion. Holding out her purse and her keys, he stifled an on coming bout of laughter.

"You might need these. It was just a thought." Her face burned scarlet as she seized her things. Waving goodbye, he stepped back into her apartment.

It could be worse; she could have tripped before she reached her things.

Reaching the shining enclosure that was the elevator she let out a soft sigh, this night was not turning out to be the one she'd imagined when she woke up.

Racing out of the lobby into the parking garage took less time then she imagined. She stopped to catch her breath as she climbed into the sleek car.

_This isn't a date, why are you freaking out?_ She mentally berated herself as she pulled out of the garage.

The light turned and she sped towards her destination. Still not close enough before a traffic light delayed her arrival. Glancing over at the time she cursed under her breath, 7:10 pm, she wasn't going to make it to the stupid coffee shop by 7:30 p.m.

Traffic was an annoyance; she stood in a line of cars that either didn't know she was in a rush or purposely slowed to keep her from her destination. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she sighed.

She'd known Darien since college. They'd both coincidently met during their stay at NYU. Long story short their relationship lasted one blissful semester. The breakup consumed most of the summer and the animosity had remained since then. Being on separate ends of the legal system doesn't help their odd situation either.

Honking at the slow car in front of her, she again was trapped behind the accursed red light. She considered calling him, she really did, but the effort seemed to out-weigh the actual benefit of warning the black haired man at the cafe.

Turning on the radio kept her from yelling at the top of her lungs, Serena counted down the minutes until she knew she would get another phone call from the blue eyed man. The tinkling noise alerted her to another one of his phone calls.

"Serena, it is 7:35 pm."

"I'm aware of that _Mr. Shields._"

"Are you going to be here anytime soon?"

"Look I'm trying to make headway in terrible traffic, So It'll be another ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting Sweetheart."

Throwing the phone into the passenger's seat, she cursed the day she met the jerk. In her mind's eye she could still see that odd little winter day.

It was a known fact, whether in heels or sneakers, that Serena Tsukino was a giant klutz. Also known to the general public is that she is a notoriously late sleeper. It came as no surprise when in the last year of grad school when she was overworked and overstressed and that she met the bane of her existence.

One particularly harsh day, she'd survived her shift at work with about an hour and a half of sleep. She came home and decided that a nap before a final was a perfect idea. By the time she actually awoke she had a little less than ten minutes to run from her dorm to Vanderbilt Hall to take her exam.

Flying by students, the blond took no notice of the wide-eyed stares she received from her fellow peers.

The Courtyard in front of Vanderbilt hall had been going through minor renovations; before she realized what was happening, Serena felt herself become weightless. As soon as she made that realization, gravity hit her full force. Hitting something face first wasn't a very nice experience, but being picked up by a ridiculously good looking stranger certainly was.

She remembered his midnight blue eyes gleaming with apparent concern. Yelping as he gently touched her bruised forehead she pulled back and caught sight of her equally beat up phone. With a cry of alarm she raced into the building she'd just tripped in front of.

Recalling her past in front of the red light, the blond chuckled to herself.

_I was such a naïve girl._

Settling herself behind the wheel, the blond jumped back to that December day. The chance meeting that took place after their first awkward one was a godsend, or at least that's what she'd thought then.

The small diner they met in was quaint and filled with college students. They shared the same major, and in fact were graduating in the same class. Both were single and quite tired of the semester. At that point Serena had called it fate.

They stayed until the sun came up the next day not realizing that so much time had been spent with each other. From then on they met often. They really…clicked.

By the time March rolled by everything seemed perfect. They'd both be starting out their future with someone they cared about. It was about that time that Serena met one of Darien's good _friends._ From what she got from the conversation, Marissa had known Darien since high school. The woman was awe inspiring. She had curling claret hair down to her waist, eyes of jade green, and a figure to die for. Serena felt plain in comparison, regardless she took to trying to befriend Darien's friend. They habitually met for coffee or some sort of dinner date- Serena was unsuccessful though. Marissa just didn't seem to like her, try as she might she just wouldn't warm up to her.

Marissa wasn't the friendly type- at least not with her. Marissa was all giggles and clever jokes with Darien. At first Serena didn't mind. _They're just friends_ was the mantra she repeated to herself. Frequently Serena would find the redhead in odd situations with Darien. Try as she might the ugly green dragon would rear its head and she'd have mini-arguments with Darien. He insisted that there was nothing going on between the two.

They say bad things come in threes. The petite blond had just gotten test scores back- low C's, trouble with customers at work, but she figured everything would be ok if she could just be held in Darien's arms for even just a little. Then they could pig out on ice cream and watch movies until she fell asleep. Opening the door to his dorm she wondered about the mystery purse on his coffee table. She figured Marissa had stopped by. Funny, she didn't see either of them here though. She stopped when she heard a quiet noise. Opening the door to his room she was left speechless. What she saw left her incensed and thoroughly heartbroken. Shirtless Darien lay on a rumpled bed as a half naked Marissa straddled his hips. Her hair streaming around her as her hands searched his body, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

She remembered him trying to explain that it wasn't what she thought. Walking out in a daze she made her way out of his room and ran to the elevator. She could still recall the feel of salty tears sliding down her face as she impatiently pushed the elevator button to close the doors.

For two months he tried to plead with her. Graduation came and went. She wouldn't listen to anything he tried to explain. After, they argued until they finally went their separate ways. They'd specialized in two different parts of the law and were mercifully separated until they met in court almost 3 years after their graduation.

Snapping out of her reverie, the blond managed to make her way to Lyla's on 77th with no more interferences from bad drivers or evil traffic lights. At 28 she still had a mortal enemy it seemed, and he was not going to be pleased with her delay to the coffee shop. Dropping quarters into the meter she made her way into the deserted coffee shop. Sitting in a corner was Darien, papers spread about him, and a cup of coffee to his right. Dressed in a rumpled white shirt and gray pants, he looked like he was straight out of a magazine. The 5 o' clock shadow made him look just a tad bit more frazzled and his ebony locks kept his sophisticated air, needless to say he was still a very beautiful man. Walking towards him she dropped the brief on the table startling him.

"Nice to see you've finally made it Serena." His deep voice whispered her name.

"Yes well I got here as soon as I could."

"Well, we might as well get started."

_Tonight will be eternal_, she mused to herself.

* * *

Sorry you guy's it's been like 4 months. I was busy with school this past semester, and I was at summer school in a different state (an archaeology field school, we had no access to computers…) I haven't sent this to my editor I figured I'd just post it…and I don't know if she's still interested (sorry! I've been super careless!). work has also been super busy- I've got to pay tuition somehow right? R&R guys!!

.

Bunnie


	6. This is Awkward

"Do you want to order something?" Eyes the color of an ocean stared into hers.

"I just ate remember." Setting down her things, she sat facing the dark-haired man. Pulling out a binder she set out taking out pens and highlighters. She looked up at the brooding eyes that followed all of her movements.

"With a friend of course," the sarcastic tone he took was more than enough reassurance that this indeed was not going to be the easiest of meetings. Her cerulean eyes stared back at his with indignity.

"I don't like eating by myself. Andrew seemed more than merry to alleviate that problem." His eyes in turn narrowed. Darien had never been a big fan of Andrew; he didn't like the fact that he had always hung around Serena- even though he didn't attend the same university. Somehow he always seemed to be at Serena's disposal.

"Well I'm glad you're here." The lines around his mouth said otherwise.

"Of course I am- why wouldn't I be?" Her voice squeaked out in irritation.

"You seem to be able to change your mind in a heartbeat, no explanations needed." His whispered voice angered her.

"In some situations, it's easier to turn your back and change your mind about someone, instead of waiting for them to get dressed to explain the situation," The venom in those words was somewhat shielded by the tight smile she gave him. "Now, you have a limited time with me, use it to your advantage Mr. Shields."

Rearranging the papers in her hand she stopped when she didn't hear him make a rebuttal. Her cerulean blue eyes looked up at the man next to her in expectation.

"Do you want coffee?" His eyes were glued to the casework in front of him.

"I came here on business, not pleasure. It's easier if we just start Mr. Shields." The chair she was sitting on was rigid; she was jealous of the booth seat Darien had. Shifting to find a comfortable position, her chair squeaked in protest.

"Your chair is mildly distracting, share the seat with me. I don't bite Serena."

"It's Ms. Tsukino, and I'm fine here.

Looking through the papers scattered on the table she took note that he had gotten farther then she'd expected since he last called. Taking a couple of sheets into her hand she started making notations next to the ones he left beside the highlighted words. Talking quietly they pushed through the case as fast as they possibly could. They were both entranced in their work. People came and went the moon moving higher into the night sky and still they sat enthralled at the casework in front of them. At eleven fifteen her phone started its tinkling noise, pulling them both out of the task at hand. Looking down at the name blaring on her screen she looked towards Darien.

"Excuse me." Getting up from the table she made her way outside. The night was a buzz in cars, the city never really slept.

"Hey Drew, what's up"

"Mina still hasn't shown up and I'm kind of sleepy...."

"She should be there soon, give her another half hour ok. She's blonder than me!"

"She can't possibly be that bad. She's coming over to pick up a purse, not leave one behind!"

"That's not fair Drew! I'm not that air headed…usually."

"Fine, are you coming home soon?"

"Not yet, it shouldn't take too much longer, I'll be home to you as soon as I can." She giggled as she said this, "You sound as worried as a house husband Drew! I'll see you when I get home."

Turning around she was surprised to see the blue-eyed lawyer behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice was soft, but it held an edge.

"You took a while and I thought maybe something had happened. Clearly I was wrong."

The arrogant arc of his eyebrow told her that the ensuing conversation wouldn't be pleasurable. Serena _knew_ Darien despised Andrew, always had, and always would. Through their entire relationship he'd always been jealous of the close friendship she'd had with the blonde chef.

"My personal life is my business."

"You're on my time _Ms. Tsukino_." His voice was controlled, but clearly angry.

"I think I should go." Turning to go back into the cafe, he took hold of her upper arm.

"We need to talk." His tight-lipped frown didn't seem anymore pleasant than that string of words he'd just let out.

"Look, Rei can help you tomorrow. Let me go, we aren't going to get anything else done tonight, not in the mood you're in."

"Let me be the judge of that. You gave me till midnight, I still have 40 minutes."

The man clad in a disheveled white button up, and gray slacks, had a look of superciliousness and misery. He always did this to her. She felt guilty, though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Fine, it'll be strictly work related Darien. I don't want to hear anything about Drew. I don't want snide remarks, I don't want any double-sided observations about the friendships I hold, and whom I hold them with. Darien, I just want this night to end, because I hate the roller coaster you always throw me on. I hate that I get nervous when I'm scheduled to see you. I hate that you can make me feel guilty for doing nothing wrong, and I hate myself for letting you do this to me. I don't need any drama. I don't want anything to do with you after this!"

The second she spoke the last sentence she regretted it. His blue eyes seemed to frost over in a matter of seconds. Serena took a breath and spoke before he had a chance to say something biting. "I don't mean to be harsh Darien. I mean that we shouldn't see each other after this, neither one of us ends up happy after we see each other. No matter how much we try to be civil, we always end up fighting. We were both part of each other's lives once upon a time, but not anymore. Can we just get this over with, so we can both go back to our lives?"

The tight nod he gave her was more than indicative that the rest of the night would be held in silence unless it was absolutely necessary. Marching back into the quiet café seemed more than daunting after the conversation they had. Still, there was work to be done, and not too much longer of this to endure.

Sighing emphatically Serena looked up to see Darien working diligently. His lips were drawn in a pensive line, his eyes peering into the endless amounts of words, and his hands tapping a steady beat to the jazz music playing in the background. Looking down at her phone again, she realized nothing more than 5 minutes had transpired between them.

Flipping through pages upon pages, time seemed to be slowing down. Those last forty minutes trekked by in a slow procession of awkwardness and tension. Neither one of them looked at each other, their stoic faces reflected the emotions floating through them.

__________________________ () ________________________

The blond in the hallway was extremely leggy, even if she were dressed like a nun, and not in a ridiculous sequined mini you would be able to tell. Pushing the doorbell she waited, tapping her gold heels to a cadence only audible in her head. Sighing once more, she pushed the doorbell one more time. It was only midnight, people aren't asleep at midnight on a weekend. Finally hearing some sort of rustling noise behind the door the blond stood up straight.

As soon as the door opened the blond exhaled loudly, "Jeez Serena, took you like a thousand years." Looking up she stood shocked, the blond in front of her was a lot taller and more manly then her friend. "I'm sorry I think I got the wrong apartment number. Wow, this has never happened to me. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh ok." The tall blond man turned around and closed the door. In his half asleep daze he didn't pay attention to the girl in front of him. When the door shut, the leggy blond stared at the number on the door.

_Wait, this is Serena's apartment, who's the guy?_ Sounding the doorbell again, she waited to see if this mysterious stranger appeared again.

"Yes?"

"Uh do you live here?"

"Kinda." His puzzled look was aimed at the half clad girl in front of him.

"Oh ok, sorry to bother you." Running back to the elevator she checked the floor number to assure herself this was in fact the right floor. Running as fast as she could in her stilettos, the blond rung the bell once more.

"You again, I thought you got the wrong apartment number…"

"Me?! I think you do."

"Me?" The groggy face he had instantly disappeared. The sleep that was so prevalent disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Listen lady I don't know who you are, and why you're yelling so loud. You might wake the neighbors." His furious whisper infuriated her.

"Yeah you would have something to worry about if I wake the neighbors, they'll wonder who the hell is in Serena's apartment!"

Clarity finally dawned as he thought back on that phone call with Serena, "You don't happen to be Mina, do you?"

"It's Minako to you! And um…yes that is me. How do _you_ know?"

Sighing audibly the blond turned around, flicked on the lights and walked into the apartment, leaving the door open. Being left with no choice, Mina walked in.

Digging around the couch he found what he was looking for. The gleaming object was tiny in his hands. "I believe you came for this," the stoic tone of his voice seemed ridiculous while he was holding a gold mesh purse.

Her stunned face was frozen. Regaining her composure she took the object from his hand. "Why yes, I did come here for that, but that doesn't explain why you're in her apartment and she's nowhere to be seen.

"Ah , yes. Well, you can call her tomorrow morning, she's in a business meeting right now."

"What are you, her sleep in secretary?"

"Ok_, Minako_ I don't have to explain myself to you. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I want to get to bed. "

Anger was an understatement, the blond was fuming. "No I won't excuse you, I don't even know your name, and you're kicking me out of _my_ best friends apartment!"

"I can't believe I'm fighting with a crazy so late at night! Please leave." Pushing her towards the general direction of the door, he found it was ridiculously easy to push the livid girl.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Digging her heels into the carpet she made an abrupt stop, and managed to turn around and stare down the green-eyed stranger. "Look mister, I'm not leaving until I figure out why Serena isn't here!"

"I have no clue as to how Serena can have such stubborn friends. Look, long story short, I'm staying at Serena's apartment for a bit. She left and told me you'd be coming by for a purse, I handed you the purse, but you're still here, and I'm sleepy. So please, if you want more details, ask Serena in the morning."

"How do I know that she'll be ok and here in the morning?"

"You call, isn't that more than obvious? Now sweetheart, leave of your own accord or have me toss you out."

Standing straight, Mina was almost as tall as the green-eyed stranger. Not afraid of danger of any sort, and being ridiculously foolish Mina decided her best course of action, was of course action. Stomping on the blonds foot, she skidded around Serena's couch and managed to tear her way to the kitchen. Turning around she let out a sigh of triumph and shouted in the strangers general direction "Ha! I'd like to see you try!"


	7. Unfinished Pt 1

small baby jesus, it's actually been years since I updated, I didn't mean for it to take so long, it just kind of slipped my mind. I'm hoping to pick up where I left off, and I'm doing my best to make chapters more correct, to both my original plot and my grammar (I've seen some of my mistakes .). R&R please.

* * *

Limping in pain, Andrew made his way to the kitchen, the statuesque blond was trapped. His towering figure loomed over hers, as she cringed prepared for the worst. Before she fully understood her situation, Mina found the little golden purse being ripped away from her hands. Turning around and hobbling as quickly as he could, Andrew made his way to Serena's room.

The throbbing on his poor foot was immense; he hadn't realized that the little blond thing had so much power. Closing the door he scrambled to lock it before the blond could follow him. He shouted at the door, making sure Mina would be able to hear him, "you've ruined my night, and my foot, and I'm doing the same for you! Leave if you want, but you're leaving without this stupid bag!"

Confused, Mina made her way down the carpeted entry hall to Serena's room. Hearing his proclamation she sighed in frustration. This night was going from ok to downright bizarre. Slumping down onto the carpet, the sequined skirt made a crinkling noise as she adjusted herself to better be able to pound and yell at the door her opponent was behind.

"Listen you psycho, I'm calling Serena right now, and if she doesn't pick up or if she doesn't sound ok I'm calling the cops!"

His ears perking up at the sound of cops, Andrew scrambled to find his cellphone as well, only to remember he'd left the blasted thing on the coffee table. Sitting down next to the door again he shouted back, hopefully in a more reasonable tone then the one he used in his head. "Are you crazy? The cops?! Listen lady, she's at a work meeting with some prosecutor, if she doesn't pick up it's because she's busy, and not because she's in trouble! Don't do anything weird ok?"

* * *

It was strange to be nervous around her. The best way to avoid all of the feelings of confusion she brought to the surface was to turn on the charm, to be smooth. And yet all of this night had been ruined in what seemed like a matter of moments.

His hands busily tapped in tune with the music playing overhead. He knew he didn't have much time left with her. He saw her figure in front of him, lost in concentration with the infernal case he'd asked Rei to help with. The blond hair piled now into a loose bun, looked like spun gold with the warm, ambient light of the café. He couldn't help but remember the feel of silk when he used to run his hands through her hair.

This entire situation was confusing; in the end he only knew that he missed her. He missed her smile, her infectious laugh, the way she looked in his arms, the furling of her brows when she was confused, the way that she screwed up breakfast, but mostly the feel of her against him.

The white shirt he was wearing felt too constricting; another annoyance to add to the mounting amount of stress that he was already under. Darien heard the tinkling of her phone, a small cacophony of ringing bells or chimes he wasn't sure, and looking up he saw her snatch the phone away before he could see who was calling. Her big blue eyes didn't look concerned or embarrassed; he guessed it wasn't the goddamn chef he hated so much.

"I'll be right back Mr. Shields."

"More than 5 minutes, and I'll tack it on to the time you're supposed to be helping me Ms. Tsukino," sighing in frustration, she pursed her lips and nodded.

He watched her stand up and head towards the door for the second time that night. He really couldn't believe that after all these years he was still so vested in who she spoke to. If only she had given him a moment of time 3 years ago this might have turned out differently. The possibility of "what if" lingered, instead of the terse silence they had enjoyed it might have been a sweet silence, like the night they spent at that diner their last year of law school.

He always hoped it wasn't too late, but the way she spoke earlier made it seem like she didn't want to have to see his face for the rest of her life. That realization hurt. Despite everything, he wanted to work things out. The jealousy he lived with, the ever present nagging that she might be moving on was too much to bear without the thought that maybe despite everything; they might find happiness with each other.

He saw her tilt her head to the sky and laugh. He wanted to be the person to bring her joy, not the one who took it away. For that, he was going to need time, and it didn't seem he had any this night. The minutes ticked by, his tan arms were a stark contrast to the black band of his watch, 11:49 it read, 11 minutes left to finish this and convince the blond beauty outside to change her mind.

Scribbling more notes next to the ones done in her messy handwriting, he was almost done. He wished he wasn't. As he watched her walk back inside, his thoughts raced by of their own accord, without thinking he started gathering his papers and files and everything else that was strewn about. It seemed the only way to change her mind would involve things he'd preferably like to leave out of her life. But he wanted her; he wanted to be with her. If this was the only way then so be it; too long he had spent his nights in misery thinking of her.

She was taken aback; did this second phone call really bother him so much? She couldn't believe that after that conversation they had not fifteen minutes ago, he was ready to leave after something so silly.

"Why are you packing up? We still have time left over, and you aren't done going over all the changes."

Shaking her head she looked at the disheveled lawyer in front of her; storing everything in his folders, quickly stuffing things in his briefcase he barely registered her presence as she spoke. "Shields, answer me." Pursing her lips, her blue eyes narrowed, "I know you're not deaf, and I don't want to make a scene here, so at least let me know what's going on".

His blue eyes met hers as she waited for an answer. His visible sigh worried her. They really just had this conversation, it was unnecessary to rehash this. Following suit she started shoving files into manila folders and picking up her supplies. The silence was more than grating, it was infuriating.

He finished putting up his work seconds before her, and waited. He knew she was agitated, the unconscious arch of her brow, the small frown he knew she was trying to hide. Her eyes looked back at him when she had finished storing her paperwork, and without thinking he grabbed her hand and started trudging towards the door.

Too stunned to struggle, Serena slowly followed along. She had forgotten how his hand could so easily encapsulate hers. The busy night was filled with headlights and the sounds of traffic, but everything seemed like it was covered in a blanket of tension. A little bit further down the block she found herself in front of a black car. It was of course his car; something new-ish but unrecognizable in the dim streetlights.

Taking her briefcase from her hands, he opened the door and waited for her to climb in. His larger body blocking her from escape, he hoped this would go as smoothly as he imagined it when he left the coffee shop.

Turning to see him and his grim face, she had no choice but to take a deep breath and climb in. She watched him walk to his side place both briefcases in the back and climb in. As he started the car, she noticed the grip on the wheel, his knuckles going white from the strain. She was at a loss, confused, a little bit scared. She didn't have the heart to fight; she just wanted the handsome man next to her to give her some answers.

The city never really slept, and even at this hour, there were cars everywhere albeit not as busy as it was earlier in the night, but enough to crowd the streets. Weaving through traffic like an expert, Darien snuck glances at the blond beside him. This secret was far more difficult to explain, and something he'd really never hoped to share with people around him. He could see though, that if he didn't, he could say goodbye to Serena, and he didn't want that; couldn't do that. Taking the highway out to his condo, he knew that he had to hurry, before she started panicking about why this mad man had kidnapped her. The drive, thankfully, was relatively fast, he had picked the coffee shop knowing he could escape quickly if things were too overwhelming. His knuckles were white on the wheel as he parallel parked on a crowded street.

The blond who had been quiet throughout the ride broke the silence with a whisper, "Is this your place?" She wasn't afraid, she couldn't ever remember being afraid of the man in front of her. Serena knew that he would never physically hurt her, but she knew full well the kind of pain he could give her. She was beyond that now; she learned how to wall herself up. Could her walls be shaken? Yes of course, what walls couldn't shake? But shake as they might, they wouldn't fall. She had spent too long nursing herself back and coming up with enough ways to disengage herself from that emotional core that had led to many a sorrow.

"Yes." His answer was short and to the point. Opening his door, he climbed out of his vehicle, and took hold of both briefcases. Serena waited, still buckled in the passenger seat, unwilling to move. Walking to the other side of the vehicle, Darien opened her car door, reached across and pressed the red button. Locking eyes, he was the first to turn away. "C'mon. We can't stay out here forever."

* * *

I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon. I hope you guys like where this is going .

-Bunnie


End file.
